number 3 storyline about Veronica
by solidshows
Summary: this story is about Veronica fighting with her parents and Archie then she decided to break up with Archie and because of all the stress she takes drugs and become a drug addict then later her family and friends Find out and they try to help her and she agree to go to rehab


the lodges are sitting at the table and hiram tells his plans for riverdale

hiram : i was thinking we should take over this place in riverdale and hiram show them what he is taking over

hermine : that is a great idea , great plan and is good business

veronica : no i wont allow that , i wont let you do this , i wont let you ruin one more thing in riverdale plus this is really risky and dangerous plan

hiram : well you dont have any other choice , did you forget that we are in charge of you then veronica and hiram just continue to argue then veronica goes to her room then hiram and hermine talk about hiram plans and about veronica then veronica is in her room thinking then she decided to go out

then veronica goes out wile she is in the cap she is thinking about her dad plans then she goes back home

hermine : were have you been , so veronica don't answer her mom and v goes straight to her room

then next day

hiram : we need to talk about this veronica : what else there is to talk about , you cant do that this to risky i wont allow you , you just cant do that to a town who is not yours , we were happy here without you then you came and ruin everything

hiram : you don't have a choice , did you forget who your loyalties lie , we are your parents so you will respect us and be our side and help us because you wont like the consequence if you betray us got it then veronica and her dad continue arguing then she goes to school

then later veronica is sitting with her friends she is really quiet and wile she is quiet she is thinking then

Archie: can we talk

v: sure less go talk then they step away from there friends

Archie : whats wrong you been quiet all day and that is not you , whats going on , what ever is going on i can help you veronica : nothing is going on everything is fine

Archie : come on Ronnie you can tell me the truth we been through so much , you can trust me

veronica : i just got allot on my mind and you just don't understand then she tell him her dad plan and they just argue then veronica leaves school

she goes to the cabin she thinking about the argument she had with her dad and archie then she start crying then she calls hermine

hermine : hello

veronica : mom you cant let dad do this its not fair

hermine : ronnie you know you cant stop your father

veronica : its not fair that am always stuck in the middle between dad and archie and i just don't know what to do and i need you tell help me because your the only person i can call about this who understand me and might understand what am going through

hermine : you know how much me and your father love you but i cant help you i cant do anything to stop your father , when he put his mind on something that is it ,nothing and no one can stop him veronica : why am i not surprise you always pick him over me your daughter who is always on your side goodbye mom thanks for nothing

hermine : look am sorry its just there is nothing we can do plus this is a good business plan , see you at home then they both close the phone then she goes to her room at the cabin just lay in the bed

then at school

betty : were did veronica go

archie : i don't know , all i know is that after we argue she left and its probably a good idea so she can calm down

then at the cabin veronica goes outside to watch the view and to think then couple minutes later she goes inside

at the lodge home

hiram: we need to talk about veronica she might be a problem since she is against this plan and willing to stop it hermine : well can you blame her she is upset over this and you are risking allot , even tho this is a great plan you cant blame her for getting upset over this hiram: i guess you have a good point then hiram leaves and goes to his office he sit in his chair and he look at the files , at his plans

then later at night Veronica come home she give her parents dirty look then goes to her room

then 3 weeks later veronica is at archie house and her and archie and arguing veronica : you don't understand they are my family i have to stick by them , why are you being like this , i don't like the plan as much as you do but i have to stick by them , why am i not surprise you always don't agree with anything my parents do then they continue to argue then she leave archie house then she goes home , veronica : mom we need to talk , your the only person i can talk to

hermine : sure whats wrong you look really upset

veronica : i don't think me and archie are working out , he is always against anything we do and for the past 3 weeks we been arguing over dad plan everyday and we were never going to work out anyway , he never agrees with any choices you and dad make and the choices i make and we are just two different people who want different things and to be honest am just sick of the fighting

hermine : am sorry that you feel this way and that you and archie are not working out , archie is a great guy but its your choice whether you want to stay with him or not and i will be with you supporting you no matter what you decide then v goes to her room she start crying

then next day in school veronica is trying to avoid archie then as v is about to leave class archie approach her

archie : i know are you trying to avoid me because you are still upset and am sorry about what i said in the argument veronica : can you leave me alone i need space from you then veronica leaves

later in the afternoon veronica text archie to meet at pops

veronica : archie meet me at pops i have something to tell you

then couple minutes later Veronica and archie are at pops

veronica : thanks for meeting me here there something i need to tell you

archie : sure you can tell me anything , whats wrong

veronica : its not easy to say this , its never easy to say it am breaking up with you and the truth is that we were never going to work out , we always don't agree on the same things and you always hate me and my family choices and no matter what i do is never good enough for you and the fact that i stick by family through even if its bad choices ,you hate , we are better apart because we are just different people we don't fit , your world is way different then mine , yours is less complicated , mine is more complicated and messy and am just tired , tired of all this fighting we been fighting non stop for the past 3 weeks and am sick of it , sick of all this fighting and is not just you i been fighting , i been also fighting with my parents for the past 3 weeks non stop , me and you are just two different people i will always love you archie no matter what but i cant do this anymore , i just cant do this and i hope you will understand were am coming from , we will of course see eachother when we are with our friends , goodbye archie i hope you will understand one day

archie : i just don't understand why you are doing this we can work this out , we can work through this

veronica : no we cant and i really hope you will understand that this is the right choice to make , goodbye archie then veronica leaves pops

pops : am sorry archie , here have a milkshake its on me

then veronica is walking on the street then she see a gang doing drugs she approach them

veronica : hey can i have what your having

tom : sure can i ask why since you seem to be the type that will never do drugs veronica : its just been a long day and i need something that will make me feel better and will calm me down and then i saw you and i was like you know what i need some of this because this can help me feel better

tom : here and since your easy on the eyes its for free , this is james and this is oscar and this is jane

veronica: nice to meet all of you then veronica try the drugs

veronica : i feel so much better now thanks , can i have more here is my number if you need to call me

tom : here is my number if you want more of this then jane and james and oscar give there number to v and she give them her number then

veronica : thank you so much for this you help feel much better the truth is i just broke up with my boyfriend and for the past few weeks i been fighting non stop with now my ex boyfriend and with my parents and am just sick of it , sick of all the fighting that's why when i saw you and your friends i came to you because i just needed something to relax me , anyways thanks again for this , we will be in touch then veronica put the drugs in her purse then she leaves

goes home, goes straight to her room take out the drugs from her purse and do drugs then she lay in her bed crying then hermine : are you ok , can you talk to me please am sorry about the break up , it must be hard to do but am here for you if you need me then

hermine to hiram : am going out then hermine leaves

then next day at school

veronica : i will be right back i have to do something

betty : ok

then v leaves she goes outside the school pull out drugs from her purse then do drugs then she goes inside

veronica : so what did i miss

then later at night veronica is in her room thinking about her parents plan for riverdale and thinking about archie so then she take allot of drugs from her purse and she does allot of drugs then veronica calls tom

veronica : hi tom i need more of this drugs am almost out

tom : ok meet me under the bridge that is by my house at 10pm

veronica : ok and thanks tom your the best then they both close the phone

then later at 10 she goes outside she meet tom at the bridge

veronica : thanks for coming

tom : no problem here this is the drugs you asked for

veronica : thank you the truth is am just under so much stress with my parents and its not easy to see archie because the day we meet i broke up with him and i had to see him everyday because we hang in the same of group of friends , the only think that make feel better is you and the drugs you give me , i cant talk to my parents about anything because they will just argue with me so the only thing that seem to help is those drugs

tom : whenever you need those drugs just call me , you are part of our group now so we will do anything for you and the drugs are free because you are our friends now

veronica : thanks tom , i really do need these

then veronica leave and go back home hermine: where were you

veronica : out or am i not suppose to be out then v goes to her room

2 month later veronica is in her room just on her laptop then she calls tom

v : hi tom i just got am idea why don't you and me and oscar and jane and james come to my family cabin and just hang tom : sure i will tell the others , when do you get out of school today

veronica : am not going to school today , am just going to skip it , meet me outside pops so we can go together

tom : ok i will see you there then they both hang up the phone then she just continue to go on her computer

then later in the afternoon she meet tom outside pops

veronica : are you ready to go to the cabin

tom: yes lets go , what did your parents say when you told them about the cabin veronica :oh they dont know i am going to the cabin , they never let me go alone if they knew , they dont even know about the drugs

tom : oh you bad girl then they both laugh then they go to the cabin

then in the cabin veronica and tom and his friends are talking and laughing

then later at the lodges house

hermine : have you seen the flashdrive it has some important information , i cant seem to find it

hiram : no i have not seen the flashdrive , have you check veronica room it might be in there

hermine : that is a good idea am going to check her room , it might be in there then hermine goes in veronica room then wile looking for the flashdrive she find drugs she is shock then she continue to look for the flashdrive then she found the flashdrive then she goes out of veronica room

hiram : did you find the flashdrive , hermine : yes and guess what else i found , hermine show him the drugs hiram is shock

hiram : are you sure its hers maybe its one of her friends

hermine : yes am 100% sure its hers , why else would she keep it be in her room , am calling archie and telling him to tell betty and cherl to come because veronica need an intervention and i know they broke up but they are still friends then hermine calls archie

archie : hello Mrs lodge is everything ok hermine : no everything is not ok i just found drugs in veronica room and i need you and betty and cherl to come to the house so we can hold an intervention because she need it and don't forget to tell betty and cherl and i know you to broke up but you are still friends with her and you still really care about her so please come so we can help her

archie is shock to hear that she is doing drugs

archie : what , she is doing drugs , Mrs lodge are you sure because she would never do something like this

hermine : yes am 100% sure or else i wont be calling for help

archie : yes of course i will come hermine : thanks archie i will never forget this then they both close the phone betty : whats wrong

archie : mrs lodge just told me that she found drugs in ronnie room and she want me and you and cherl to come to her house to hold an intervention for ronnie to help ronnie

betty : what , drugs , are you serous , this is veronica were talking about , she would never do something like that , am calling cherl now and telling her to come with us at veronica house for an intervention then betty calls cherl

then later at night , at the cabin

veronica : that was so much fun we have to do this again someday but as fun as this was i have to go home bye talk to all of you tomorrow then tom and his friends and veronica leave the cabin

then veronica goes home , when she open the door she see cherl and archie and betty and her parents sitting in the couch

veronica is surprise

veronica : whats going on , whats all this hermine : we need to talk about this hermine show v the drugs she found in her room

veronica : i can explain then veronica sit on the couch

archie : look i know we broke up but am still your friend , i still care about you , we are all worried about you

betty : like archie said we are all worried about , tell us whats going on , you can tell us anything we are your friends hermine : we all love you and care for you veronica : fine , the truth is it all stared with my father plan for riverdale , you know what i don't know why am telling you all this , i don't need to explain anything , i don't need this intervention , just like both of you mom and dad you can do what you want and no one can say anything no matter how horrible it is , i can do what ever i want , plus those drugs help me feel so much better , so i don't think its anyone concern what i do in my day , i don't tell anyone not to do anything , you all are hypocrites , you all done bad things and not once i judge any of you , now you want to come and judge and try to tell me how to live my life , like really and you all say i can tell you anything no i cant because no matter what i say and do mom and dad we always argue and betty and archie and cherl i can never tell you anything because no matter what i do and say you all judge me and blame me for what my parents are doing and no matter how many times am going to say am not my parents and am not responsible for the things they do , am not having any of this then veronica gets up to go to her room hermine : sit back down we are not finish

veronica : yes we are then she goes in her room

hermine : look can you come out please , your right about the things you said but we need to talk about this , drugs are very bad , they can hurt you or worse kill you , we are all worried about so can you just talk to us , we can help you , let us help you , i know you think that no one understand you but we are all willing to listen and maybe try to understand were you coming from if you just talk to us then veronica come out of her room she sit on the couch

hermine : so you said it all stared with your father plan for riverdale then what happen

veronica : as i was saying it all stared with dad plan for riverdale , i hate his plan for riverdale and every day when i try to tell you how awful dad plan is and how much i hate his plan , we argue and when i told archie about dad plan we argue because no matter how much i hate dad plan am willing to stick by you and dad side and archie did not like that so everytime i bring up dad plan we argue then 3 weeks later i decided to break up with archie because it was to much for me , not only i had to argue and fight with you and dad but also fight with archie and am just so sick and tired of all the fighting then i called archie to meet at pops then later at pops i broke up with him , it was not easy but it had to be done so after pops i was just walking around thinking and i did not know how to feel better then i saw a group of people doing drugs so i thought you know what this might be the only thing to make me feel better so i went up to them and ask if i can have some then when i had some i felt so much better , like all the pain went away , so then i became friends with them and everytime i was stress and i take these drugs i felt so much better and felt all my pain just went away , just like that , so ever since i became friends with the group we been hanging out and just doing cocaine and smoking weed , so this is how i stared doing drugs

hermine : me and your father are both really sorry that we made you do drugs , we are sorry that we made you feel like you cant talk to us , we are sorry for causing you pain , me and your father are willing to hear you out and we are going to try to understand you more , am sorry for all of this but i need you to stop taking these drugs because weed and cocaine are really bad for you they can kill you or physically hurt you and i know you said that they can help you feel better but we are are going to try to listen to what you have to say and try not to judge and we are going to try to not argue with you everytime you disagree with our choices , am begging you let us help you with your drug addiction

archie : and am sorry for not being a good boyfriend , i should of realised it that you are doing drugs maybe i could of help you , am sorry that i was not a good boyfriend by arguing with you everytime you bring up your father plan , there your family you have the right to be there for them , to be by there side , i should of been there for you instead of yelling at you and judging you , maybe that way we would of still been together and you would not have to rely on drugs , i hope you can forgive me

betty : and am sorry for always blaming you for what your parents do , your right you are not your parents , you are better , you should of confide in me , you should of told me about your problems with your parents and with archie , were friends , am sorry that i made you feel like you cant confide in me about the drugs and about the problems with archie and your parents , i could of help you

cherl : you could of told me about the drugs and your problems with archie and your parents , i could of help you , why you did not tell me , you have help me escape that mental place so i could of help u with this

hemine : let us help you , we are all willing to listen and help you and be there for you

veronica : i appreciate all of you for saying these things , i just dont know what to do right now , am addicted to drugs and i feel like cocaine and smoking weed is the only thing that will make me feel better when am stress and i need all of you to help me with this addiction , am willing to let you help me , am scared , i just don't know what to do

hemine : you need to go rehab , its the only way you will recover from this and we will all be there for you , supporting you , being there for you whatever you need , no matter what

hiram: your mom its right we are all there for you no matter what and rehab its the only way you will recover

then next day at the lodges house veronica pack her bags then before going to rehab she say goodbye to her parents and to her friends archie and betty and cherl then tom and his friends came so she say goodbye to them then veronica starts crying then she goes inside

2 months later she gets out of rehab she see her parents

veronica: its so good to see both of you , now lets go to pops

then at pops

hermine: again were sorry for making you do this by taking drugs , we should of been there for you but we are here now and willing to listen , we need you to stop hanging with your drugs friends . there bad for you

veronica : look i promise you am never doing drugs again and am still recovering but i can still hang with them , i don't care what you to say am still going to hang with them , they are the best , they were there for me when i was doing drugs and having problems with both of you hermine : fine but when you hang with them you bring them to the house that way so we can meet them and we can help you by preventing you from doing drugs

veronica : dont worry i will tell them not do drugs in front of me then veronica and hermine and hiram just have a heart to heart conversation then

hermine: we love so much then hiram and hermine hold veronica hand , this is the end of the story.


End file.
